Twenty-Nine
Twenty-Nine is a sharp-tongued and sassy siren who loves to drink. She is not afraid of what she says or what others may think of her. Being labelled as “strange” by most, Twenty-Nine has a more complex personality and motives than it may seem and is reluctant to share her struggles. After joining PHASe — due to an unstable financial situation — Twenty-Nine worked hard to be accepted into Phantom Gamma. On a few occasions, she has gotten in trouble for misconduct and behavioural issues — mostly because of her habit of messing around with people via augmentations. She prefers interrogation rather than field missions because she feels vulnerable on missions, not to mention that she despises fighting. Since Operatives must learn basic self-defence skills, she is decent at hand-to-hand combat. When Twenty-Nine does join her team on missions, she brings her valuable and useful skills to the table. 'Appearance' Twenty-Nine is a medium height, average built female with dark blue eyes and charcoal black naturally wavy hair that reaches just past her shoulders to mid-back. However, she usually straightens her hair since she finds her wavy hair too messy. Her Casual attire mainly consists of grey, pink and black. In fact, most of her style, especially the fishnets, are based on notable sirens that she basically idolises. Twenty-Nine does not usually wear too much makeup unless a mission requires it. She usually only wears light makeup to accentuate her features. She is generally seen with a dark grey choker with a white arrow emblem. Also, she wears a lighter grey crop top with silver accents, which has a pink fishnet that stretches from the top of the shirt to her choker. Occasionally when it is a bit cooler, Twenty-Nine wears a leather jacket over top of her typical outfit. Her ARO, in the form of sunglasses, is usually seen perched on top of her head, unless she is on a mission. Twenty-Nine also prefers matching combat boots over any other type of footwear. She also likes to wear fishnets under her favourite pair of ripped black jeans. She has a silver chain shaped like a dragon tail hooked into her belt loop that wraps around her right leg. While on missions, she wears gloves and throws on a large black fur tipped coat to conceal her identity, if needed. Regarding piercings, she wears silver cuff earrings in the shape of a dragon and has her belly button pierced as well. In Night Form, her augmentation designs depict a constellation-like floral pattern along her cheeks and forehead, while her eyes glow a gentle pastel pink. 'Personality' Twenty-Nine is an ambivert. While she does not mind being around people, sometimes she just needs time to herself. She knows how to have fun and play a good prank, but even then, that can push limits. Twenty-Nine is the type of girl who is not afraid of saying what she wants, no matter who it may involve or harm. Because of this, not many of her co-workers like her and she has very few close friends. In fact, a lot of her co-workers that are not fond of her and like to label her as a rebel or crazy. Because of her past, she has self-esteem issues and tries to hide this as much as she can — trying not to take these mean comments personally. She only acts the way she does because of her shy and quiet personality. Sirens are the complete opposite of this and she often times feels the need to “stand out” from other Operatives. This has also resulted in her nearly being fired multiple times. However, Twenty-Nine feels the need to conceal her “real self” — which is why most people think of her as a cold and aloof. Regardless, most of her friends know her to be a sarcastic, funny person who loves alcohol — but only her closest friends know how soft and gentle she really is. If Twenty-Nine had to describe her personality in a sentence, it would probably be “I don’t give a shit.” 'Backstory' Twenty-Nine was born in Olympia to a financially unstable family — which consisted of her parents and two older brothers that were very protective of her when she was younger. Having lived on the outskirts of the city — in the more impoverished areas — she was often bullied for being less fortunate than others, or not being as popular in school because of her family not having as much money. Because of this, she developed self-esteem issues, and she still struggles with this today. Twenty-Nine was born to a French mother — a starving artist — and Chinese father - an upcoming chef. The two had met a long time ago when her mother was visiting Olympia for an art convention. They quickly fell in love and got married — despite their less than ideal financial situation. Living in — what was basically — a four-room shack, the pair had three children — two boys and a girl. The eldest Kaiyang, the middle child Eliott, and the youngest Xiajin (the parents took turns naming the children). In which halfway through her elementary school experience, she was constantly bullied for “not having a normal name.” It was something her eldest brother had also experienced (however, as time passed, he ended up going by the alias Luciel), so her family was not surprised by this. Although she cannot remember precisely when eventually her mother just suggested using a fake English name, and thus she settled on the name Luna. While most of her close friends and family still call her Xiajin, everyone else — including fellow PHASe Operatives — believe that her birth and legal name is Luna. Although she does not have a preference as to which name others use, she believes that her Chinese name has more importance and is culturally significant to her. Twenty-Nine and her two older brothers were all sent away from home at the same time to look for work to support their family. Twenty-Nine was only eighteen when she and her brothers signed up to join PHASe. After recently graduating high school, she was not very experienced and had no money for a higher education and therefore had no other option. Her brothers — twenty and twenty-two at the time — both failed the aptitude tests and entrance exam, whereas she was accepted for showing potential as an Oracle. However, about a year or so into her training, the testing staff decided that she would be better suited as a Siren. Twenty-Nine did not mind this too much, as long as she still had the job. Being from a more unfortunate family, she was a quiet, shy girl during her Trainee years. She had learned throughout her childhood to be humble and be grateful for the things she had, and she did not want to stand out due to her past experiences with being bullied. Many people, especially the staff, questioned her Siren abilities because of how shy and quiet she was. However, Twenty-Nine eventually realised that she was going to be dropped from PHASe if she continued acting the way she did. Over a six month time period, she was forced to reinvent herself into the person she is now. Now being a sassy and blunt person, she cannot deny that she indeed missed being a soft, shy girl like she was so used to being. However, everyone wanted her to change. But now that she has, everyone wants her to change yet again. Twenty-Nine still has good morals; however, she would do anything to help her family’s financial situation. Every month or so, she sends a portion of her paycheck to her parents — as they are getting older and are unable to hold jobs with a stable income. Instead, her parents use the money to run a small restaurant out of their home — which was her father’s dream. In her opinion, PHASe is a bit sketchy, but they were the only place to accept her application, and she desperately needed money. Ever since then, her opinion on PHASe has changed, but she often worries for her fellow Operatives and friends who did not have the same experience as she did. Now, she has broken out of her shell and has become the “alcoholic” and “rebellious” Operative she is today. 'Relationships' 'Han, Junyu & Charlotte' Twenty-Nine’s parents are both proud of her. They firmly believe she is doing the right thing by helping protect the city she grew up in. Because of how sensitive and classified PHASe is, they try to understand how emotionally tolling her job is, but do not really understand what her job entails and what she actually does. Despite being less fortunate money wise, they still provided the best they could for her and her brothers. When Twenty-Nine was around five years old, her mother developed an illness which prevented her from leaving home for long periods of time — this meant that she could not work. Combined with her increasing age, the situation was not favourable. As such, her father was left to try to provide for the family. Before their daughter had joined PHASe, her father had a small food cart in which he would go around town selling what he could. Now, with the help of Twenty-Nine, his small restaurant allows him to stay at home longer with his wife and pursue his dream of being a real chef. Her mother, on the other hand, continues dabbling in different art mediums and sells her work to those who wish to purchase it. Although she is not a famous artist by any means, she is happy, which is all that matters to their family. Twenty-Nine had a good home life and wishes she had spent more time with her family when she was younger. Now that she is a busy Operative, she does not get to see her parents much anymore but loves them all the same. 'Han, Kaiyan & Eliott' Twenty-Nine’s older brothers love their little sister. When they were younger, they fought — just as all siblings do — but, they had a good relationship with her. Now, the three of them took their own paths in life. So, when Twenty-Nine finally has a day off, she goes to visit her parents in their old house, but her brothers are rarely there. They have all fallen out of touch because of how locked down PHASe has become, and sometimes they regret not being together as a family in their childhood. As time passed, Kaiyang joined an accounting firm after working many minimum wage jobs in order to save up enough for college. However, Eliott wanted to become a chef — just like his father. He studied with him for a bit but moved to the big city in order to pursue a higher apprenticeship. Today, he works for a nice-enough restaurant which he thoroughly enjoys — his family sometimes going to visit him for a meal together. Twenty-Nine loves her brothers and loves to joke about how they used to protect her when she was younger, but now, she is the one doing the protecting. The three of them are on good terms. 'Twenty-Seven' Twenty-Nine likes to joke around, saying that Twenty-Seven is the only Trainee that she actually cares about. And, for the most part, this is true — but do not tell the other Trainees in PHASe that. The two are teammates and friends that get along well. Twenty-Nine likes that Twenty-Seven has the same rebellious and mischievous spirit that she does. 'Thirty-Six' Twenty-Nine and Thirty-Six are good friends. Ironically, Twenty-Nine has no consideration for leaders and sub-leaders, but Thirty-Six is one of the exceptions she is willing to make. Having gotten drinks together a few times, the two bonded over dumb jokes and alcohol (the way Twenty-Nine prefers to socialise) and quickly became friends. 'Thirty-Nine' Twenty-Nine has a huge soft spot for Thirty-Nine. They have hung out many times and have gone on missions together. Thirty-Nine is a very flirty person, and so is Twenty-Nine, however, sometimes she cannot tell if she is serious or not anymore. The two mostly just drink together (affectionately referred to as “drinking buddies”) which Twenty-Nine enjoys. However, her feelings are conflicted, although she cannot deny she would not mind getting a little bit more out of their relationship. 'Stats' 'Trivia' *Being the mischievous Operative she is, Twenty-Nine has used her augmentations on unsuspecting co-workers and various staffs on multiple occasions — this has lead to her almost being fired numerous times. *Twenty-Nine likes boys and girls. Since she does not wish to label herself, she does not like to refer to herself as bi. When asked if she is bisexual, she responds with “I’m me.” *She is a flirty drunk, however this pairs poorly with her being a Siren. She definitely has tried to use her augmentations on other Operatives while wasted. *Her favourite alcoholic beverage is a sangria. *When she left home, she brought a stuffed dog with her to help her with her homesickness. She keeps him on her bed and usually sleeps with him, but whenever she has people in her dorm room, she hides him because she is afraid of being made fun of. *Her Chinese name — Xiajin — means “The Gold of Summer” and she is very proud of it. Gallery TwentyNineGallery1.jpg TwentyNineGallery2.jpg Category:Phantom Gamma Category:Sub-Leaders